


Ctrl于你（七到二十）

by jiang1



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 64





	Ctrl于你（七到二十）

（七）

“恭喜HOG毫无悬念拿下本次预选赛的冠军！同时恭喜骑士团在多年沉寂以后重回亚军！这次骑士团的表现让我们十分期待一个月后的亚洲邀请赛！注入新鲜血液的骑士团是否会有不一样的成绩呢！让我们拭目以待！”

花落摘了耳机，看了一眼旁边的少年，眼神里充满希望——那是对未来熊熊燃烧的烈火。

叶川的镜头出现在大屏幕上，深灰色的头发衬上清冷的线条，眼睛比亚洲人要稍微显得深邃，整个人都写着生人勿近，在花落看他的时候他也对上花落的目光。

两个人沉默的对视让导播无法继续只好切换镜头到隔壁战队。

镜头切走的下一秒，叶川一边拆外设一边平静的说了句:“队长，我想要你。”

这句话不轻不重正好飘进刚走过来的soso耳朵里，像是一颗火种，点燃了他心里某个炸弹的引线。

花落:“哦。”

一分钟后。花落的键盘差点脱手，幸而soso眼疾手快及时保住了几万块钱，不过键盘在soso手里也没好到哪儿去，边角几个键帽被捏的几乎要碎开。

花落:“等等！小叶儿，你说什么？是我……耳朵有什么问题吗？”

（八）

骑士团全员拒绝采访。

基地——

教练今天脾气很差，比发现队长偷偷出去彻夜狂欢的时候还差，青训生一个个都不敢说话生怕一个不小心触了教练的霉头。

“队长，我没开玩笑。”叶川紧跟着花落的脚步上楼。

花落气的咬牙切齿，一把把人揪进洗手间一拳砸在叶川肚子上:“你/他/妈/的再说一遍！”

叶川疼得吸气，捂着肚子看花落:“队长，我知道你没和soso在一起，我说我想要你，我想上你，想操你、想把你按在床上……嘶，呃”

一拳上脸打断。

“Leaf ？呵……”花落冷笑一声:我和谁在一起跟你没有任何关系！你才刚成年呢，毛都没长齐就敢肖想队长？你再有一次这种想法，我就揍死你一次！滚！

叶川不滚，梗了梗脖子:“我有，我每天都有，我做梦都想扒了你的衬衫……”

花落刚想再给他左脸来一拳，被门外突然的响动打断——是一串铃铛钥匙扣，花落送给soso的，平日里不见soso常用，不知怎么今天就挂了上去。

soso沉默的看了花落一眼，很显然他在这站了很久的岗了。刚刚的对话也听得一清二楚。

花落一时语塞，哄天骗地的本事被扔在脑后忘了个一干二净。

soso看了看他又看了看叶川，一脸平静:“恭喜花神，为战队收入一员……猛、将！”后两个字几乎是咬牙说出来的。

（九）

晚训结束。

“队长，你吃醋了”

soso沉默。

“队长，所有人都说你是我的姘头……只有你我知道不是，不对吗？”

soso沉默。

“这么多年你没有接受过我的表白，但也从来没拒绝过我的暧昧我也习惯了，但是不要一次一次给我这种冲破尘埃的希望。”

soso哑巴计划失败:“Leaf……不适合你。”

“不适合？那你呢，你合适吗？”花落从来没有像今天一样打破心里一道道的桎梏，在模糊暧昧的关系里想挣脱出一个清白。

soso没说话，转身离开了。

（十）

系统提示:对方请求添加您为好友。

【祁醉:哎哎……听说，你们那个Leaf……野心不小？】

【花落:是啊，准备取代你了。你们队赶紧洗洗准备让贤吧。】

【祁醉:哦……】

【祁醉:那他要你了吗？】

【花落:？？？】

【祁醉:哦……没事，随便问问，给于炀做饭了，再见花哥】

【花落:？？？等等！你怎么知道的！】

【祁醉:于炀听见的。】

【祁醉:于炀昨天在我房间里，他在我床上跟我“内个”的时候和我说的】

【花落:你大爷！滚！】

【祁醉:我和你说啊，于炀他和我说的时候声音特别软特别好听，啧啧啧可惜你是听不到了，他对除了我以外的任何人都特别凶。】

系统提示:对方开启了好友验证，您还不是他（她）好友。请先发送好友验证请求，待对方验证通过后，才能聊天 。

祁醉摇头，啧……没意思。翻了翻微信打开另一个对话框。

【祁醉:你们怎么回事？还没解决好？】

【soso:咸吃萝卜淡操心。】

【祁醉:我可警告过你了，就你们那新来的混血小朋友哎，上位指日可待啊！】

【soso:还有别的事吗？没有撤了。】

【祁醉:还有个重要的事。】

【soso:不听你和于炀的故事，不听手机背后一段情，不爱吃青团，不喜欢用情侣的东西。】（来自快捷方式粘贴）

【祁醉:哦……那没事了。】

（十一）

“Leaf，双排！”

“Leaf，今天约个晚训吗？”

“Leaf，亚洲赛……你有没有想过拿冠军？”

花落自那日和soso说过一番话以后再也没有做过诸如“路过教练身边的时候总要不经意间产生身体触碰”之类的过界行为，反而和Leaf一起训练的时间越来越长。

他口中越来越多的soso被Leaf取代。

soso心里隐约浮现出了一些不太符合他本身意愿的想法。他一直回拒花落的理由是:你还小，分不清崇拜和爱，入了电竞这行有太多盲目的崇拜最后会迷惑你的心智。

花落……你是，爱吗。

可是现在……同样的崇拜或者说是迷恋又追着花落形影不离。他可以阻止自己但是他拿什么来让花落也拒绝。

崇拜者的迷恋往往热烈而露骨，对年轻的少年们来说，几乎满足了他们对另一半所有的幻想。这种关系赤裸但炽热，几乎……无人能拒绝。

（十二）

“队长，如果亚洲赛我们双排能拿冠军的话，”叶川一边装子弹一边说，“可不可以……给我一个机会。”

又是机会，soso一进训练室刚好听见这句话。

“不行。” “好。”

两个声音同时响起来。

花落猛地抬起头看向soso，一个没注意被人一枪爆了头。

他摘了耳机从椅子上站起来:“我的私人问题轮不到教练指导，不行？那你行？”转身离去。

soso看了叶川一眼，也离开了。

（十三）

赛前。

“队长说过好，可当真？”叶川一边低头检查外设一边问花落。

花落笑的大大方方:“自然。”

Knight战队的Flower和Leaf双排赢得毫无悬念，从第三局开始就已经稳稳登顶——他们一个枪法精准一个反应迅捷，天命圈像是来自awm的祝福把两个人圈进一个魔地。

“天作……之合。”soso重复默念着解说的这句词就像是勾起了遥远的回忆。曾经他和花落也被称为天作之合。

那段有soso和Flower的骑士团，在赖华退役后沉寂的HOG时期，撑起了国内电竞的一片天，扛起了一面国旗在世界各地飘扬。

“恭喜骑士团再夺一冠！让我们看到了多年来他们没有凋零没有战败没有认输！感谢Flower感谢Leaf感谢骑士团所有成员！有幸见证骑士团的辉煌到沉寂到再一次崛起！再次恭喜他们！”

花落摘了耳机，眼眶微红。他心里有一团火熊熊燃烧 ，胸口压抑着久积的冲撞，起伏跌宕。他站起来没有管是不是有跟拍，是不是有人在等着采访，踉踉跄跄的跑到后台。

就像Knight_Flower第一次打进solo赛前三一样，少年的脸上洋溢着兴奋过度的热情和急不可耐诉说的喜悦——落进soso的眼眸里。恍惚间和多年前的光景重合了，褪去了一身的稚嫩，他的肩上有了责任和野心。

“队长，你听见了吗？我做到了。”

“花落，你不一样了。”

“我可以抱你一下吗？”

soso向他张开臂膀，微笑着等着这个他从17岁开始看着成长到如今的男人。

这个拥抱花落等了太久，是心安是回报是一份跨越时间的交代。他埋在soso的肩头悄悄晕湿了一片衣料。

soso亲昵的拍了拍他的屁股，笑道:“差不多行了啊，花神，花队长。该去领奖了，几百万人等着你呢？你窝在教练怀里撒娇不好吧。”

（十四）

soso手机震了一下，他看了一眼。HOG前队长祁醉。

【祁醉:解决好了？】

【soso:还没。】

【soso:快了吧。】

【祁醉:我说你实在不行就把花落卖了吧，舍不得队长套不着冠军啊，多卖几次就有一支新的战队了啊，你看人Leaf多强啊。这狙对的都快赶上我家于炀了。】

【soso:滚。】

【祁醉:呵，你招花落进队的时候不是看上他的美色？你弯不弯我不知道？都养了这么多年了你是真的能忍住啊。】

【soso:我怕他……将来后悔。】

【祁醉:扯淡，自己看微博。】

【啊啊啊啊我怎么觉得花神和叶神配一脸啊！】

【只我有一个人Get到了叶神的颜了吗！】

【卧槽卧槽Leaf这什么神仙脸！我小说里的男主角从此有了脸啊啊啊啊】

【等等……领奖台那个动图，大家没发现叶神看我花神的表情吗？】

【经楼上指点我突然觉得，这是……爱情！】

【我对不起so神一秒，我要爬墙了！】

【这妥妥的小狼狗啊！年下我的爱！同对不起so神！这对cp我可以！】

soso瞬间面色如沉水，烦躁的关上手机攥了攥拳头恨不得马上把花落从人堆里揪回去按在床上问他一句，以后都跟着我当真不会后悔吗。

（十五）

soso默默的看着花落身披国旗，穿过长长的走廊在众多镜头下铿锵有力的走向领奖台，他转身的一瞬间仿佛身后有千军万马来。

他是花落，自信，执着。

他为骑士团付出了整个少年的热血和热情。

他不辜负任何一个前辈的嘱托，不仅仅是对于象征爱情的前队长soso，还有——身为电竞人即使在最后一秒也有绝地反击的信念。

他带领着一个破败不堪的战队，在越来越多新秀崛起的繁荣电竞时代负重前行。就像无数次从毒圈中突出重围一般，虽然可能狼狈不堪可能生命垂危，但从来都会站起来。

这是花落——他的荣耀。

赛后采访花落只说了一句话。

“骑士团永不凋零。”

（十六）

比赛结束回国第一天。

花落躲在洗手间，恨不得把自己生吃了。

瞎答应什么。给个机会？给个头，难道现在出去和他说:哦我其实是一时冲动为了气soso才答应给你机会的？他还要不要当这个队长了！

后悔，当事人的心情就是后悔。

叶川在外面敲第三遍门的时候终于看见了花队长露出头来，发梢湿漉漉的挂着水珠，今天难得穿了队服还没来得及换私服。

花落:“我是top。”

叶川一时没反应过来，露出少有的疑惑:“啊？”

花落深吸一口气内心一横:“我是个1，纯1。懂了吗。？所以收收你的想法……至于机会嘛，人人都有追求我的机会，我没框你，但答不答应是在我。况且，你应该不会屈居人下的吧？”

叶川仿佛遭了雷劈一般不可思议的看着花落，喃喃道:“这不可能……不可能！”

显然对于叶川来说，相信花落是个纯1这件事比一瞬间再度被拒绝更让他难以接受。

叶川忽然想到了什么:“那教练……”

花落头疼，闭了闭眼……咬牙:“对，没错！就是你想的那样。”

骑士团队长和前任队长兼现役教练的形象被花落短短的几句话在叶川的脑子里发生了翻天覆地的变化——堪称坍塌。

“队长，冒犯你了。对不起。”叶川沉默了很久憋出一句话，转头就往训练室去了。

花落背后一身冷汗，等叶川走远了以后长出了一口气，到走廊尽头双手合十向着窗外:“拜托了各路神仙权宜之计权宜之计，千万不能让soso知道，拜托了拜托了……啊！”

花落看着突然出现的一张大脸吓得叫出声。

“花队长……听力下降了呀，”soso贴上了花落的耳边，说话的热气无法避免的喷在人耳后根，痒痒酥酥的直让花落心神不宁，“都贴你脸上了还全然不觉？是不是要采取点什么特殊加训？”

花落一脸警惕的看他:“你一直都在？”

前队长没确认也没否认，只是给花落整理了一下队服领口，一口咬了上去。

“嘶……”花落摸了摸脖子，清清楚楚凹进去一截牙印，四颗尖牙的地方划破了皮肤表层有小血丝渗出来。

“听说……你是个纯1？”

花落不吱声。

“今天晚上我可以去你房间吗？”

花落点头。

（十七）

天色一暗soso直接摸进了花落房间，充分发挥了一个技术宅的优点——撬门溜锁的本事堪称一绝。

花落在自己房间里洗澡并没有上锁的习惯soso就顺着水声倚在了门边上，捏了捏手里的物什。

花落逆着水流抹了一把头发，透过层层水汽看清了门边的人，soso此人除了性取向是弯的其他什么都是直男，睡衣也是深蓝色的长衣长裤。

说实话花落倒是没什么羞耻感，对于他悄无声息溜进自己房间看他洗澡的事毫无忌讳。也不是第一次在他面前遛鸟，但今天就是莫名的躁热，大约是水温调的太高，也可能是因为下午临走的时候soso那句话。

花落快速冲完澡出了浴室。两个人都没说话，就像是约好了静静的等着某个呼之欲出的结果。

soso又摸了摸手里东西的纹路，靠前一步挂在了花落脖子上，他的手绕到花落脖子后面的时候两个人的身体就免不了贴的太近，手指碰到皮肤的时候甚至能清楚的感受到温热的体温。

soso小腹一阵热血翻涌，随便搭了一个扣把手撤了回来。

花落捞起胸前的玩意仔细琢磨了一下，眼里忍不住蓄上一湾笑意。

“出国前就订好了准备给你，看你训练实在专心就拖到了现在。本来打算订个戒指，但那玩意可能影响手感就做了这个，你可能会喜欢。”soso顿了顿，像是在反复斟酌言辞，花落就那么静静的等着，等了那么多年，似乎就为了接下来的一句话。

“反正我……一个人飘够了，不如干脆就落在你这吧，花队长……可还收留我？”soso本来想把手插口袋，摸了半天才发现自己穿着睡衣出来的，于是尴尬的往墙上一倚，双手随意的抱着胸。

花落手里拿着小小的坠子不舍得放下，顺着几个字母的纹路来回摸了几遍，眼圈有些痒痒的但嘴角上扬得厉害，又确认了一下:“队长……你是在跟我表白吗？”

soso十分不情愿的嗯了一声，抬眼看他:“不愿意就算了，坠子还我。这么多年过去了，你要是不喜欢我了也在情理之中。”说着劈手就去拽花落手里的东西，花落作势一躲，两个人就这么撞在一起，姿势十分的亲密，亲密到互相能感受到下半身微妙的变化。

花落当着soso的面把坠子扔进了衣领里面:“我喜欢你从没变过，从我17岁进队以后的每一天都在幻想今天。我的队长。”说完贴上了soso的唇，炽热的冲动就随着冰凉的嘴唇齐齐的聚到了身体的某个部位。

soso手臂一收把人紧紧的圈在怀里，“那接下来是不是该确认一下花神……”使坏一样在他的耳唇处轻轻舔了一下，“是不是个纯1？”

“soso我错了，您大人不计小人过放我一马我日后必当感激涕零做牛做马报答队长报答骑士团为电竞事业发光发热，哎……你别乱来啊……啊啊啊啊我还是个雏儿啊，队长我还没准备好你要不要改天再来……唔……”

soso实在听不下去他胡言乱语，干脆利落的堵住了他的嘴。

他的唇是软的，呼吸是热的，水声从舌尖溢到唇缝，细碎的声音逐渐湮没在肆意掠夺的欲望里。

“日后的事那就等……日后再说。”

soso一字一字的说给花落听。醇厚的声音里透着专注和炽热，细细密密的缠绕着渗进骨髓里让身体里流淌着的血液无端失控。

沸反盈天。

花落眼睛弯着，领口露出的一截皮肤白的透亮，双腿又长又直。年轻人的热血澎湃全都像是刚出生的玫瑰，娇艳欲滴但赤裸尽兴。

欲望在摇旗呐喊，理智只剩下自欺欺人。

夜还很长，蛮横和温柔在黑夜里尽数遗落。

【这里应该有一辆豪车但我不敢写】

【嘤嘤嘤】

（十八）

细长的链子尽头挂着一方沉甸甸的铂金坠，赫然一个熟悉的样式，与训练室里soso键盘左下角的键帽完全重合，抛光的表面印着四个他再熟悉不过的字母——Ctrl.

Ctrl——确认跳伞。

我曾在地图的每一个位置选点降落，从无数个毒圈里狼狈出逃或是跌撞击杀。

我把这一颗心降落在花队长这里——可否得一方庇佑，保我安稳一生天命圈。

Ctrl——没有回头路。

（十九）

soso并没有因为花落是个雏儿这个既定事实而轻易放过他。只是在床上等花落适应了以后就把人完全架空，身体全部掌握在自己的领地下。

soso耳朵一动，瞥了一眼门口。

他手臂一用力把人整个托起来架在腰上，花落双腿缠绕在他的腰上任由重心下落感受着体内的某物随着走路的节奏一深一浅。

两个人在门边停下来，花落的背赤裸裸地抵在门上，身下被顶着起起伏伏。门外是长长的走廊，虽然今晚基地里可能没什么人，大家都出去聚餐了。但只有一门之隔总让人错觉为暴露在众目睽睽之下。

花落紧咬牙关不出声。

soso故意提了提手上的力道让他稳稳的被架在空中又突然松了手上的力道让他顺着重力的坐下去，深到极致的冲撞让花落没办法再继续保持理智，一些细碎的声音溢出唇角。

“你叫出来，我就放你回去。”

花落红着眼角拒绝。

刚刚在床上的时候他一时意乱情迷没有察觉到门外的动静，这会已经贴脸了他当然知道门外站着人——整个基地大概只有叶川没有出去而且可能会在这个时候来找花落。

沉默的拒绝换来的是更加猛烈撞击，soso也不急只是一下一下加重了力道，让身上的人的感受从享受变到钝痛。

意味明显的惩罚——罚你乱沾桃花。

大概是终于受不住后慢慢张开嘴，大口呼吸空气的同时，低沉的气喘渐渐散开，隐约夹杂着几声近乎哭腔又意乱情迷的叫喊声。

在确定叶川离开以后，soso小心的把人放在床上动作也温柔了许多，让两个人完完全全属于彼此，从身到心。

（二十•终）

这场感情里一个人热烈而张扬，从许多年前开始郑重的尝试正大光明的站到他的身旁。

另一个人默默的在沸沸扬扬的舆论里始终保持缄默风轻云淡，等待着一场漫长的成长。

在经历了很久的追逐以后，当蛰伏的一方破土而出，这场感情在方寸大乱间回旋极速升温，熠熠闪耀。

我们再无隔阂。

沉溺欲海化作滚烫的液体。


End file.
